


套路 第三十八章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第三十八章





	套路 第三十八章

叶惺的手撩开了顾连森的裤头，直接让那挺立的性器露了出来，轻轻地握着上下撸动着。  
“嗯……你……”  
顾连森震惊了。他好好的收拾着东西，为什么会变成现在这样？为什么他的书桌里会有一套A片？到底是谁的片？叶惺的吗？不对啊，就叶惺来的那天的那个情况，要是还能有心思收拾一套A片过来，那叶惺的脑子可能真的有坑。那真的是那个卖书桌的老哥的？  
察觉到他又在走神，叶惺手上用了点力，捏了捏敏感的龟头，成功逼出了一声呻吟之后，低声说：“宝宝……帮我舔舔好不好？像上次那样，嗯，就像她这样。”  
顾连森下意识地想拒绝，有些迷离的杏眼瞥见那小护士正在给那男病人口，表情陶醉，场面淫靡，顾连森想起上次自己给叶惺舔的时候不知道是不是也是这样，顿时窘迫得说不出话来。  
见他不说话，叶惺当他答应了，放开了他，半跪起身，脱了上衣，拉着他的手就往自己的下身摸去。  
叶惺那地方已经硬了，把宽松的短裤顶了起来。  
顾连森随手在叶惺的蛋蛋上捏了捏，叶惺立刻就闷哼一声，饱含情欲的声音特别性感。顾连森顿时头脑发热，伸手扯下了叶惺的短裤，那根粗长的性器就弹了出来。  
虽然替叶惺撸了那么多回，上次慌乱之中也含过一回，都没好意思仔细看，这是第一次顾连森这么近距离仔细打量这玩意。叶惺的性器又粗又长，三股海绵体胀起来之后泾渭分明，上面隐隐能看见几条青筋，却并不突出。顾连森试探地伸伸舌舔了舔顶端，叶惺的腹肌立马就绷紧了，那大家伙也跟着抖了抖，渗出了一滴透明的粘液。见叶惺因为自己的触碰而激动，顾连森突然也兴奋了起来，再不犹豫，一口把叶惺的性器含进了口中。  
没含进去多少，顾连森的嘴里就被塞满了，也不敢动，怕一动牙齿就会磕到对方。他瞥了眼小电影，学着那个小护士那样用手轻轻地撸动着留在外面的部分。头顶的叶惺呼吸渐重，只轻轻地揉着他的头发，并不催促他。  
顾连森努力把牙齿收起来，开始缓缓地动了起来，但他的小虎牙比较尖，怎么收都还露了一点出来，不轻不重地划过了口中的巨物，激得叶惺放在他头上的手都在颤抖着。  
叶惺看着憋得满脸通红还在努力把自己含深一点的爱人，心里的满足难以表达。他爱怜地顺了一会那头小卷毛，伸手把那叫得越来越惊天动地的岛国片关了，说：“你躺下，让我帮你。”  
小卷毛双眼有点湿，很顺从地躺平了。叶惺顺手脱下了顾连森的上衣，低下头，把那被忽视许久却还硬邦邦的粉嫩性器含进了口中，他早已熟知顾连森的敏感带，没几下就把顾连森弄得浑身都泛着情欲的粉红，再舔了一会，顾连森就开始低低地喘着气，身体也发起抖，连脚趾头紧绷了起来。  
叶惺知道他快射了，不敢再刺激他，松开口。自家小卷毛的小兄弟什么都好，颜色干净，形状漂亮，尺寸不小，硬度很足，唯独就是不大持久。虽然射过之后不容易软下来，但也太青涩太敏感了。叶惺深深地庆幸自己是个男朋友而不是女朋友，因此这唯一的缺点对于他来说都显得那么可爱。  
叶惺迅速地把两人脱光，俯身覆在顾连森身上，两人赤裸的身躯严丝合缝地贴在一起，轻轻地蹭着，互相感觉着对方的硬度。叶惺闻着顾连森的味道，情难自禁，低下头与他接吻。  
顾连森的吻技一天天在进步，身体上他抵挡不住叶惺，但是舌头上绝不认输。叶惺很快就被他撩得无法自控，粗暴地把人翻了个面，就把自己的性器挤进了顾连森的两条光滑的大腿之间。叶惺依然心有余悸，但他吸取了教训，不敢往大腿下方挤，只顶开顾连森软垂的囊袋，贴着他的睾丸挤了进去。这样以来，顾连森再怎么夹也会先夹到自己的蛋。叶惺对自己的机智很满意，叼着顾连森的后颈，伏在他身上就开始轻轻抽动着。  
“唔唔……”  
叶惺的动作渐渐开始变得粗暴，粗大的性器快速地摩擦着顾连森的囊袋，顾连森把脸埋进地毯里，还是控制不住随叶惺的动作闷哼出声。他的勃起被他压在了身下，叶惺的动作让他的身体不由自主地在绒毛地毯上摩擦着，细小的毛划过他敏感的小孔，激得他的性器开始流出分泌物。  
“嗯……叶惺……地毯要脏了！”  
叶惺闻言，伸手把他抱起来，让他侧坐在自己的大腿上，却还是按着他的两条大腿，逼着他并起腿，继续狠狠地在他的腿间抽动着。这个姿势虽然别扭，但能让叶惺不时顶到他的会阴。  
顾连森低头看着叶惺赤红的龟头在自己的腿间若隐若现的，场面十分荒淫，让他满脸通红。会阴与囊袋被不停地刺激着，快感已经积累到了顶点，顾连森终于耐不住，伸手握上了自己的性器，撸动了几下，就蹦着身子射了出来。  
“哈啊……！！”  
最近被叶惺弄得多了，顾连森的精液没有以前那么浓稠，但量还是很多。他故意调整了一下角度，把精液一股一股地射在了叶惺的小腹上，沿着叶惺紧绷的腹肌缓缓滑落。叶惺毫不在意，顾连森射精的时候无意识地把大腿也夹紧了，叶惺发现自己这次确实选了个好位置，只觉得顾连森紧致又不失弹性的大腿肌肉紧紧地环了上来，爽得他头皮发麻，加快速度抽插了十来下，让自己的性器埋在顾连森的腿间，粗喘着射了出来。把顾连森白皙的大腿射得一片黏腻。  
高潮过后，叶惺随手抽了几张纸把两人擦干净，就抱着顾连森躺倒在地毯上，享受亲密行为后的片刻温存。

情潮过后，顾连森觉得自己的大腿和蛋蛋都是火辣辣的，低下头想看有没有磨破皮也看不清，心里气得很。但罪魁祸首正温柔地抱着他，亲着他的后脑勺，他又舍不得跳起来把他暴打一顿，只好拿起手机，质问当时卖他书桌的那位老哥。  
【老哥，你在书桌里藏了什么鬼玩意？你回国就连老婆都不要了？买书桌送小电影是什么骚操作？你就不能提前告诉我一声吗？】  
【啊？兄弟你终于看见我留给你的宝贝了啊？惊不惊喜？意不意外？】  
【惊喜啊，意外啊，简直受到了惊吓】  
【嘿嘿嘿，那可是我们的镇楼之宝啊！我那个房间的上一任住户老哥留给我的，A社三十周年纪念盘啊！一代传一代的，我还给它做了伪装，多么贴心】  
【我还真是谢谢你了[微笑]】  
【怎么？被女朋友发现了吗？那就赶紧哄一哄，一起边看边共度良宵啊！不用谢谢哥，哥做好事不留名！】  
顾连森气得把手机都扔到一边了，还是越想越气，也不知道是该气叶惺还是该气那个老哥，最后愤怒地爬起身，把那盒光碟扔进了垃圾桶。  
“哎！别扔！”叶惺还琢磨着下次怎么抓着他家小卷毛一起看办公室记录篇，然后把人这样那样，见小卷毛迁怒到光盘上，连忙把它捡了回来。  
“你做什么！到底是要片还是要我！”见叶惺竟然还敢去捡，顾连森简直气炸了。  
叶惺吃了一惊，从未想过竟然还有这种送命题在等着他，连忙回答：“要你，当然要你！”  
“那你就把它扔了啊！”  
“哎，不是……这，这是不可燃垃圾啊！得分开扔啊！”  
顾连森想想觉得很有道理，岛国的垃圾分类做得特别严格，一周只能扔两次垃圾，可燃垃圾和不可燃垃圾还是不同日子回收的，垃圾如果扔错了分类还会被人投诉，还会罚款。顾连森想想就头疼，气也消了，摆手说：“那你到时把它扔了。”  
叶惺连忙点头答应，转头就把那盒光盘收了起来，心里万分感激那位卖书桌送片的活雷锋。


End file.
